yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua
Aqua '( , ''Akua) is a character in the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. She is the Water Ignis, and the only female among the six Ignis. Appereance Design Aqua is a small digital humanoid being. When she's not in a solid form, her body is blue prism-like data. Like Ai, Flame, Windy and Earth, her fellow Ignis, Aqua has brandeis-blue markings on her body, which are a combination of tear-shaped markings connected on her head and torso, and circle lines on the both sides of her hands, the back ones are solid while the palm ones are circle rings, elbows, knees, feet and face. She also possess traits to capitalize her gender: floating pigtail appendages on her head, and her hip is shaped like one side of an hourglass, with the marking on it resembling a skirt accessory. She also has pink eyes that are oval with eyelashes, giving her a more feminine appearance. In height stature, Aqua is smaller than Earth, Ai, Flame, and Lightning, but taller than Windy. FullBodyAqua.jpg|Full body of Aqua Personality Aqua is a responsible, caring, and perceptive Ignis. According to Ai, Aqua can make difference between truth and lies. She's second in command leader, more acting like mother. '''Abilities Like all Ignis, Aqua has the ability to control and generate data material. She can also create Cyberse cards, with her specialty being WATER attribute. According to Ai, Aqua has the power to separate the truths from the lies. She has a premonitory ability in sensing that the Ignis will divided on their belief in humans and is very perceptive about all things good and evil. She is also one of the smartest Ignis, second only to the leader, the LIGHT Ignis. Aqua is shown to have healing abilities when she heals Earth's burnt hands after saving her from her imprisonment. Ep074 Aqua angry.jpg|Aqua uses her ability to detect lies YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-006.png|Aqua uses her healing ability to heal Earth's hands Biography Past The birth of Ignis Aqua was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Lost Incident case to be the saviors of humanity. Aqua and the other Ignis evolved and created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted that the AI and humanity would become enemies, so he decided to destroy them. Aqua's prediction Aqua spoke to Earth, the EARTH Ignis, telling it that Cyberse World would soon break apart. She asked of Earth whether he would join humans or the Ignis, to determine the future for the humanity and Artificial Intelligence. Aqua called Earth to come closer to her and talk with him for something. Earth blushed thinking that Aqua will confess her love, telling her that his heart isn't prepared yet. Aqua told Earth about Cyberse World destruction and asked him which side will he take. Earth answered that he'll take the side that Aqua will take, but she told him that he must choose for himself and see it with his own eyes. Aqua gave Earth her monster, "G Golem Crystal Heart" Later, Aqua was watching Ai and "Linkuriboh" how they jump into the waterfall and almost drown. Aqua was worried about Ai saying that he's an Ignis and he needs to act like one. While she was scolding Ai and "Linkuriboh," Earth was watching them and got jealous. Revolver's attack Revolver launched an attack to Cyberse with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including Aqua, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Revolver and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Revolver's "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Revovler had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse. Present The meeting and the destruction of Cyberse World In Ai's absence, Aqua spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they about their future|left]] should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Revolver and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. The Ignis did not reach a conclusion, because the Cyberse World was attacked by an unknown enemy. The Ignis escaped from Cyberse World. Lightning's secret Aqua supported the idea of coexisting with humans.L ightning was designing the "Judgement Arrows" card, but Aqua noticed his activities. Lightning claimed the card would protect Cyberse World from humans, but Aqua found out he was lying. To prevent her from interfering, Lightning sealed Aqua in a cage. Aqua questioned his motives, while Lightning admitted he would destroy Cyberse World to further his actions. Earth vs Playmaker remembers Aqua, upon the latter's monster's summoning.]]Aqua was mentioned by Ai, as a subleader of the Ignis that could separate truths and lies. Ai, however, lied to Playmaker that Aqua relied on him. Earth also remembered Aqua when it summoned the monster Aqua gave it, "G Golem Crystal Heart" saying to watch him. Windy vs Revolver Aqua was mentioned that she might be the traitor, but Ai said that Aqua will never be traitor since she's the one who wanted peace. After Lightning was find out that he's the one who destroyed Cyberse world, Ai was worried about Aqua and he said that Aqua might be on their side to find coexistence with humans. No one knows where's Aqua at the moment. Freeing Aqua Ea rth was lurking around LINK VRAINS to find Aqua. He scanned the area, and found a hidden passage. Inside, he found Aqua, who was impri soned. To free her, he bent the bars, but took considerable damage from the trap. Still, he ignored this pain, and took Aqua out of the data prison. Aqua healed his hands, and explained that Lightning, who had imprisoned her, must've destroyed Cyberse World. Earth swore revenge on Lightning for imprisoning Aqua, but the two noted someone was chasing them. To protect Aqua, Earth pushed her away to fall to the depths, as he wanted to confront the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter tried to get Aqua, but since Earth was relentless, he decided to take him on. Earth's death After Earth was defeated by Go Onizuka and taken to SOL Technologies to be terminated, Earth remembered the good time he got with Ai and Aqua, while slowly he forgets her name and her face. Aqua also sensed Earth's death. Approaching Miyu At some point, Aqua found Miyu after her partner was infected by a computer virus by Lightning that put her into a deep sleep. She attempted to remove the virus, but was unable to. However, Aqua absorbed a fragment of Miyu's memories of her childhood friend Aoi. Aqua's memorial for Earth and Blood Shepherd's attack Aqua went to Earth's world and created a memorial for him, hoping he could rest in peace. Despite the cruel actions of SOL Technologies, Aqua could not reject humans. Almost immediately after, Blood Shepherd appeared and attacked her. Aqua told him if he wanted to capture her, he would have to defeat her in a duel. However, he had no plans to duel her, but destroy her. Aqua tried to escape into Link VRAINS, but Blood Shepherd has analyzed the Ignis algorithm to track her. Just as he fired, Blue Girl and Ghost Girl showed up and rescued Aqua. Miyu's memories After Escaping, Aqua acknowledges Blue Girl as Aoi, saying it was the second time she saved her. Blue Girl said it was the first time they met, to which Aqua pointed out the first time was when she saved Miyu. Blue Girl explained her past about Miyu being her first friend and how she told Miyu's mother she was the one who lost her precious ring to protect Miyu. Aqua told Blue Girl Miyu never forgot about that, and want to apologize, revealing Aoi's friend was a victim of the Lost Incident and Aqua's partner. She explained further about Miyu's condition and how she knew about Aoi. Aqua told Blue Girl what happened to Miyu when she was imprisoned, saying that Miyu's reminiscence of Aoi kept her strong willed and determined to escape from the Project even during times where she lost her duels and would be electrocuted and starved, just so to meet up with Aoi one day to apologize for what she did in the past. Blue Girl told Aqua that after she met Miyu, she was saved from being alone. Aqua asked Blue Girl If she will join her to the fight. Blue Girl accepted to fight with Aqua in order to save Miyu. Blue Girl became Blue Maiden As Playmaker, Ai, Soulburner and Flame met up with Ghost Girl asking where Blue Girl and Aqua are, Blue Girl shows up in front of them saying that she's here with Aqua. Aqua saw Ai telling him that it's been a while. Ai told Aqua that in this world he's called Ai, while Flame was telling his name, only to be interrupted by Ai asking Aqua why she's in Blue Girl's duel disk. Aqua explained to them that they team up to fight in order to save Miyu. Blue Girl told them that she'll be reborn and transforms into her new avatar who claims to be her battle mode, Blue Maiden, shocking everyone. Aqua team up with Blue Maiden, Playmaker, Soulburner, Ai and Flame flied telling to Playmaker that they'll fight together again and that the enemy is Light Ignis, Lightning and that she'll save Miyu. The new team was formed to fight their enemy again. Deck Aqua's deck is unknown. The only known card in her deck is G Golem Crystal Heart which she later gives to Earth. Category:Characters Category:Ignis Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:AI program Category:Cyberse Category:Female Category:Deceased